


Fevered

by Leyenn



Series: Mutatis Mutandur [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Fusion, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her boys are sick, and Sam is stuck playing mutant nursemaid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fevered

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the sg_rarepairings community.

It's started out as an ordinary extraordinary day and ended with Daniel in her arms and Jack pressed up against her back, both of them fighting the shivers that her muscles remember all too perfectly from the few hours this latest strain of the virus had her in its hold. She finds it ridiculously ironic that the one enemy they didn't consider in coming out here would be the smallest and most tenacious. _Thank god for Beckett,_ she thinks to herself, even as Daniel shudders again. The doctor's innate aptitude for his work is the only thing that's kept them all alive and mostly sane through the past three and a half weeks of fighting what seems to be the Pegasus version of influenza, and she knows it's taken a toll that shows more every time she visits the infirmary.

"Damned galaxy," Jack mutters. She can hear his teeth chattering. She sighs and shifts around to wrap a wing tighter around him. Pressed here between them she's more torn than ever; her healing factor knocks down each viral mutation as fast as it can hit her, but it's useless for anyone else however much they've tried. So right now she's stuck just being here, doing what she can, which isn't a lot.

"Whole damned place is out to kill us," Jack continues.

"It's really not," Daniel argues, but his tone says he's in absolute agreement. Sam smiles. It's been at least a week since they managed any of their usual playful banter, and she's taking that as a good sign.

"Is," Jack says petulantly.

"Not."

"Is."  
Daniel sneezes. Sam, despite herself, laughs. Daniel sniffs as if he's more injured by the sound than the sinus headache she knows is rampaging between his temples. "_Saaam._"

"Sorry," she says, and strokes her fingers tenderly through his hair. He muffles a cough and burrows closer to her.

"'s cold." In fact it's roasting: she's turned the heating up in their quarters at least four times and she's sweating as much as the two of them, albeit for a completely different reason. But still she stays here between them, clammy skin to clammy skin to clammy skin, the broad dark sweep of her wings wrapped like a feathered cloak around them all, Jack beneath the left and Daniel curled up under the right. She feels a little like a mother duck, if ducklings ever get the flu.

"Wanna get warm?" Jack murmurs, sounding slurred and sick and utterly out of it, and Daniel snorts.

"Y're _sick_, Jack."

"So're you." A considered, rather annoyed-sounding pause. "Sam's not."

"Damned gene," Daniel says.

"Damned galaxy," Jack mutters again, and Sam smiles, patting his hand where it's draped against her stomach. They're her guys, and she loves them, but sometimes she wishes their lives could be just slightly less crazy. Or at least maybe involve _slightly_ fewer alien viruses.

Oh well. There's always next week.

  


*

  



End file.
